Harry Potter and the Secrets of Blood
by xXWolfgangXx
Summary: Blood magic saved Harry as a child. What no one realized was that the protection gave Harry his first taste of blood magic. Follow Harry as he tries to decipher the secrets of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Blood magic isn't labeled as dark magic for no reason though. It is labeled as such because any use of blood magic corrupts the caster making them desire to use more powerful spells. Even a single use of blood magic can lead to an addiction to the feeling of power and lead even the purest white wizard down an incredibly dark path. Even a single use by an infant being protected by its mother's love is enough for blood magic's siren song to take root.

xXx

It was a peaceful evening in Godric's Hollow. The winds gently caressed the leaves of the trees as the last rays of sunlight drifted across the horizon coloring the sky a brilliant crimson. The streets were silent as the last few stragglers made into their homes for the night.

Inside one home James and Lily Potter sat together holding their son, Harry, as he slept. They had spent the evening watching him play and giggle with all his colorful toys. He wore himself after hours of playing with his parents and now slept in their arms.

The peaceful setting was shattered as the wards around the home alerted the couple of trespassers. "Lily take Harry upstairs now someone has found us." his wife wasted no time and was immediately on the move to get their child out of harms way.

Taking the stairs two at time she reached the second landing in an instant. Lily rushed into the nursery and placed little Harry into his crib. She heard an explosion from downstairs; the intruders had already made their way into their home. There was no time to wonder how they had been found or what was going to happen next. All Lily knew was that she had to go and help her husband. James was a strong wizard and an excellent duelist, but even he had his limits.

As Lily started to head out of the room to come to her husband's aid she heard him shout to her "Lily it's him! Get Harry away from here!" Lily couldn't apperate away with Harry the force was too much for an infant to withstand and there was no time to make a portkey. She did the only thing she could think of, cast a shield around Harry's crib and prepared to face Lord Voldemort herself.

Lily had always been a curious witch, always wondering what was possible with magic. It probably had to do with being a muggleborn. She grew up hearing of magic as this fairy tale ability that let the user do absolutely anything. When she found out she could do magic she was ecstatic. Nothing could trump the feeling of knowing that she had that special ability, that unique power, that certain something that made it so she could be just like the character in the stories her parents used to read to her.

As time passed and Lily learned that magic was a little more limited than she first thought she grew less mystified by the ability, and like all magic users began to take her ability for granted. It wasn't until she saw how much her own sister hated her for her magic that Lily once again realized how special a gift it was.

Lily, heartbroken at her sister's disgust, began to look for a way to let her sister use magic as well. She tried enchanting objects to hold magic so Petunia could use them, but without magic of her own Petunia couldn't reach the magic inside the object to make it work. Enchanted objects rely on a witch or wizard pushing their magic into the object to start its function. No matter what Lily tried nothing she could think of would work unless Petunia had her own magic. So Lily looked into darker magics trying to find something that would give Petunia any amount of magic of her own. It was then that Lily came across blood magic.

If Petunia was bound to Lily through blood magic perhaps the two could share Lily's magic between them. Lily had to practice though, she couldn't just dive into casting advanced blood magic on her sister it would only end in tragedy. Lily spent years searching for books that had any knowledge on the basics of blood magic. Where to start, how to cast the spells, what the magic can do, and its affects on the caster. The books were hard to find and always expensive to purchase, but if it could bridge the gap between her and Petunia Lily was willing to pay whatever was necessary.

She slowly became more and more adept at the magic, but due to the war she never got to the point of being able to share her magic with Petunia. Now with her greatest enemy in her home she knew her best chance of saving her son was to use the blood magic she worked so hard to find to turn a sacrifice of her life into an attack strong enough to kill even the dark lord.

She began to cast the spells necessary to protect her son and start the sacrifice. Lily for all her great intelligence couldn't have understood every aspect of the spell. Maybe she would have if she had studied it more, but she never thought she'd have need of such a spell. Who wants to think that a moment in your life will come where a mother killing herself will save her child. It's for this reason that instead of her sacrifice creating a weapon to attack the dark lord the spell latched on to her intent to protect her son from harm.

When Lord Voldemort stormed into the room and killed Lily Potter on that fateful night her spell meant to take him with her instead gave her son one of the greatest protective barriers in existence. A barrier that shielded Harry from only one thing, Lord Voldemort. Had any death eaters come with him and cast the killing curse on Harry he would have died like any other witch or wizard, but since Lord Voldemort, in his infinite pride, insisted on being the one to kill the child himself the barrier protected Harry. The killing curse is a powerful spell though it can't just be stopped and dissipated. The energy had to go somewhere, and since it couldn't go forwards towards the infant still asleep in his crib it ricocheted back towards the dark lord. In that single moment the greatest threat to wizarding Britain was destroyed by a child who's only injury from the encounter was a single lightning bolt shaped wound on his forehead.

xXx

6 years later

Harry Potter has lived with his aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley for as long as he can remember. He has served as maid, Gardner, chef, and whipping boy for everything wrong with his relatives lives since he was 5. He lives in a quaint little space under the stairs in their home. He's made it as comfy a place as he could, though there isn't much a child can do about their living space.

Harry was currently hiding in his room dreading the day about to come. While most days weren't exactly fun in the traditional sense. Harry could at least expect them to go a certain way and as long as he kept up with his chores he was left alone. Unfortunately today was not a normal day. Today was one of the wondrous evenings the Dursley family was blessed with a visit from Vernon's sister Marge.

Aunt Marge was a rude and spiteful woman that was never fond of Harry not even when he had first arrived at his new family's home. She was just as large as her brother and just as poor looking, but always insisted she was more beautiful than any model or movie star. Harry didn't always know what the words aunt Marge used meant, but it was always abundantly clear that they were not positive things and that they were directed at him. On the bright side it was from aunt Marge that Harry had learned the most about his birth parents from.

Harry had learned that they were drunkards and drug addicts that recklessly endangered his life as an infant by placing him in the car, but at least he knew that about them. It was more than aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon had even told him about them.

The worst part about aunt Marge's visits wasn't the insults hurled his way or the certainty that she would find a flaw in something he did that would guarantee a punishment. No, it was her demonic little hell hound that she always brought with her. The dog must have been bred for dog fights or was an escaped lab experiment that was trying to make dogs into soldiers. Either way the dog's favorite target to try and attack was Harry and for the entire visit Harry would have to do his best to evade the demon.

Aunt Marge's visit had progressed as they usually do, Harry had left his room and prepared brunch to be ready as she arrived. It would be the first of five meals he would have to prepare throughout the day. After the meal was finished Harry washed the dishes while his relatives took turns making Aunt Marge laugh by insulting anything and everything they could think of about Harry from his unkempt and unruly hair to his tattered clothes and scratched glasses. Nothing was off limits as they insulted his alcoholic parents as well. Harry took it all in stride he would allow himself to feel the hurt of it later when they wouldn't mock his tears as well.

Hours later found Harry taking residence in the sole tree in the backyard as Marge's pet sat at the base of the tree barking and snarling up at him waiting for its prey to come down. Harry had thought that if he climbed the tree the dog would give up the chase and seek out something easier to attack. Like many things in Harry's life this plan did not go the way he had hoped it would. The dog wasn't going to give up its favorite target just because it was harder to catch. The dog started to circle the tree looking for a way up to Harry.

Realizing any hope of escape was gone and now forced to either submit or fight back, Harry decided it was now or never and he would rise up against his attacker for the first time in his short life. Harry quickly came up with the only plan he could think of that didn't involve trying outrun the beast below him. He waited for the monster to circle around the tree again until he was just beneath Harry's resting place.

Harry leapt from the tree and aimed to land directly on the dog. Harry knew that if he tried to jump and run the dog would catch his ankle and drag him down as it had in the past. The dog for all its viciousness and cruelty wasn't prepared for the weight of a remarkably emaciated seven year landing directly onto its back. Harry might not of weighed much, but from the height he jumped from it was enough for Harry to feel the dog's spine crack and break beneath his feet.

The dog's legs buckled under the weight causing its whole body to be swiftly pressed into the unforgiving ground below it. The dog let out a yelp as it was crushed beneath the child the force of the landing continuing past the creature's spine and destroying the organs under it. One if its ribs pierced its way free of the flesh that confined the single external wound giving a hint to the true extent of the wounds taking place inside. The dog's whines ended as its life drained away swiftly.

Harry looked down at his feet that were embedded in the broken remains of aunt Marge's dog. He had only planned knock it down with his weight, hopping that the show of force would cause the beast to reconsider chasing him. Now all that was left of the dog that tormented him was a still corpse, and a small amount blood leaking out from where the rib tore its way out of the dog's flank.

Everything was quiet as Harry took in the sight of what he had done. Then he heard the back door to the house slam open and unbridled fear coursed through the child. "What was that sound boy? If you hurt one hair on my dear sister's dog I will make you regret not letting it tear you apart with its tee-" Vernon paused as he saw his freak of a nephew standing on top of the mangled remnants of what must be Marge's pet.

Harry knew he was in for it now. No meals for a month if he was lucky and triple the chores was a given. In fact Harry had never done something so blatantly wrong before that he didn't have any idea what his punishment would be and by the rapidly darkening shades of color his uncle was going through it was going to be the worst punishment of his life.

Marge had made it outside with aunt Petunia standing at the door shielding Dudley's eyes from the sight before them. "My poor baby what did that monster do to it. Vernon do something go show that freak child that he's gone to far this time." Vernon advanced on the child seeing nothing but red now. Normally when the freak messed up it was more chores or missed meals, but this time he thought he could get away with killing an innocent dog and just get the normal slap on the wrist. There wasn't a chance in the world that the freak was just getting by with being locked in his cupboard for a week.

Vernon balled up his meaty hands ready to put the brat in his place once and for all. He closed in on the child and loomed over him he could see the child's fear reflecting in his emerald eyes. He reared back his arm and let loose a punch sure to make the child forget about ever disobeying any order given to him by his betters.

Harry was panicked he didn't know what to do or how to protect himself he couldn't do anything against a full grown man like his uncle. As if the fates themselves could feel his despair an energy surge within the child responding to Harry's absolute only desire in that moment. _Someone protect me!_ Harry screamed in his mind as he flung his arms up to cover his head.

The blood leaking from the dog suddenly burst out like a geyser in a shower of gore. The blood circled the child whipping out and knocking Vernon off his feet. The blood hung in the air as everyone froze a bystander would have thought that everyone in the yard had been trapped in time. It felt as though even the wind had stilled as everyone stared in utter disbelief at what was happening. A boy crouched down under a tree with deep crimson blood rising to protect him from his own uncle.

Then time resumed as a scream ripped through the air.

Marge had known something was wrong with the boy, but never dreamed it would be something like this. She screamed in terror at the hell-spawn in front of her. Only the devil himself could have created a monster like this. A demon hiding under the guise of a mere child had slaughtered he beloved pet and was using its very blood as a weapon against her brother.

Petunia fainted the horror of seeing her sister's son proving to be the monster she always knew magical freaks were was too much for her. She collapsed and pulled Dudley down with her thankfully protecting him from everything that had happened.

Vernon went pale as the ghost he was certain was possessing the child. He looked down at his chest and couldn't tell if he was bleeding to death or if it was just a mark from whatever evil his nephew was working to cause blood to attack him.

Harry's entire body was shaking. Shaking from fear, from the power, from the adrenaline. Harry could scarcely tell what was happening over the sheer thrum of energy coursing through his frame. He lowered his arms and saw the scene played out before him, one aunt collapsed on the floor, the other screaming bloody murder, and his uncle white as a sheet looking as fearful as Harry had been just moments before.

The blood having done its job dropped back to the grass as if it had never risen to start with. As it fell the energy it had brought went with it leaving Harry with hollow feeling throughout his entire body. Aunt Marge stopped screaming and everyone waited with baited breath to see what happened next. Harry stared at them worried that without the blood to save him his uncle would start back in on him, but he didn't he continued to lay on the ground starring gobsmacked at his nephew.

Harry took a step forward causing all gathered to flinch back. Pausing only for a second before continuing past his relatives Harry returned inside went straight to his room and shut himself in. For the rest of the evening no one went into the backyard or stepped anywhere near the cupboard under the stairs.

xXx

4 years later

After "the incident" the status quo within the Dursley home changed. No longer was Harry required to do anything. He wasn't punished, spoken to, or even looked at. If Harry entered a room all conversation stopped and would stay silent until such time that Harry left. Harry didn't mind this change it left him with more free time to pursue whatever caught his interest, and what interested young Harry was discovering what exactly happened that evening.

In the years since "the incident" Harry had diligently searched for an answer that would describe all the events that took place. He started his search in his school's library it was small and most books were for younger children so they didn't even mention blood let alone go into detail about it rising from a dead animal and attacking people.

The lack of useful resources forced Harry to seek out his local library located only a brisk twenty minute walk from his relative's house and thankfully on the way back from school if he detoured a little. While Harry couldn't get a library card to check out books to take with him without a parent to sign for the card. He was more than welcome to come early and spend the majority of his day amongst the shelves as he searched for his answer.

Harry learned that without his relatives telling people he was deranged adults were actually quite kind to him. The librarians allowed him to bring his lunch inside despite it being against the rules, so long as he promised not to make a mess. The librarians were also willing to help in his search pointing Harry towards books about magic sorcerers and powerful wizards. These characters seemed to posses the powerful feeling that Harry had felt, but none of the people in these stories ever seemed to use their magic on blood.

One thing that was a common element across almost all accounts of magic users was that the power came from within them and seemed to be linked in some way to the users knowledge. Whether this was knowledge of an ancient magic language, or the knowledge of how to use their energy efficiently to not waste their limited reserves. All the magic users had some level of higher knowledge than those around them.

This discovery caused Harry to try and gain all the knowledge he could in hopes that it would "unlock" his power. He quickly discovered that just trying to cram knowledge into yourself won't get you anywhere and children are easily bored when it comes to learning. Lacking any real sucess from just gaining knowledge about random topics Harry abandoned this endeavor. Going back to his books on magic Harry came across another idea. Some magical people could gain a better connection with their power by meditating.

He gathered a few books on meditation and after reading up on the basics decided to give it a try. Harry sat on the broken springs of his mattress and began to try and clear his mind. The books suggested to focus on his breathing to help him clear away any stray thoughts. Harry's body relaxed and his thoughts cleared as he achieved this he strayed away from what the meditation said and began following the descriptions of the stories.

He focused on the center of his body searching for some source of power that he could call upon. He searched for several minutes finding nothing he chose to give up for now. Harry continued to meditate and just tried to relax as the books suggested. Weeks went by and Harry continued his meditation exercises he didn't find his magic, but he did find the activity to be calming.

xXx

It was a few days before Harry's eleventh birthday when Harry climbed out of his room and found a letter on the floor in front of his door. Uncle Vernon must have left it for him when he got the mail to avoid having to hand it to him personally.

The letter was addressed

 _Harry J. Potter_

 _The cupboard under the stairs_

On the opposite side of the letter was a red wax seal of what appeared to be a shield with a large H in the center.

Curious as to who could possibly be sending him mail Harry broke the seal and opened the envelope. Inside the envelope were two sheets of paper crisply folded into thirds. Harry unfolded the first letter and began to read.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. As you do not have an owl a staff member will come to collect your response in one week, and should you choose to attend they will accompany you to Diagon Alley. You will acquire all necessary items for your schooling on this trip. Please have your response ready when the staff member arrives._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. Surely this was a lie, some cruel joke someone was playing on him after seeing him reading so many books on magic. Harry placed the letter in his room it might have been fake, but it was still the first piece of mail he ever received. It was proof that someone somewhere knew he existed and thought about him long enough to compose a letter to him.

Harry continued about his normal routine for the next week. He went to school, then to the library to read, and then home to make himself dinner and go to sleep. All the while the letter consumed his thoughts. How did they know he lived under the stair? If it was just a trick they thought would work on a child obsessed with books on magic why not name the school something he would recognize?

As the one week deadline came Harry became more and more on edge all morning waiting for something to happen. There was a sharp rapt against the Dursley's front door and Harry started in shock. He rushed to the door calling behind to his relatives that he would answer the door.

He pulled open the door and the figure standing before him was all the proof he needed that the letter was no joke. In front of him was a stern matronly woman dressed in forest green robes and an honest to goodness pointed hat. It wasn't her appearance that made Harry believe though. It was the slight feeling of static that put your hairs on end that seemed to emanate from her. The slight glow to her eyes that belied something greater dwelled within her. It was the same power Harry had felt four years ago only more controlled, but still there for him to feel. Seeing him she began to speak "Hello Mr. Potter my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am deputy headmistress and the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Did you receive our letter?"

Despite the shock of finally having proof that what he was looking for existed Harry still managed to nod his head to her question. "Excellent may I come in to discuss your answer with your guardians?" She asked politely.

While the question was simple enough the consequences could be catastrophic. The Dursleys could use this opportunity to take this away from him. They could deny him any hope of ever discovering what magic was like beyond the pages of a story. With fear beginning to creep along his spine Harry hoped that he could avoid the confrontation with his relatives and responded, "No need Ms. McGonagall my relatives and I have already spoken about your offer and I would like to attend your school."

She smiled at Harry, "While I am glad to hear a positive response I must speak with your guardians first." Harry wasn't about to back down that easily though "I'm sorry Miss, but they are really busy people and I don't think we should disturb them over something we already talked about."

Her smile started to stiffen as she began to notice the child's fear that seemed to stem from her having any contact at all with his caregivers. This was far from her first visit to a muggleborn's home to speak with a family about their child attending Hogwarts. Over the years she had come across all kinds of families and prided herself on being able to soothe any doubts the family had about their child going to Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall was no fool either she knew that some families did not find magic fanciful as many do. Some families saw magic as pure evil manifested by the witch or wizard's dark intentions. They saw Hogwarts as a place where their child would be corrupted and made to horrendous acts in some ritualistic magical cult. It was families like these that were always the hardest to convince and always left a poor taste in her mouth. She felt as though she were almost stealing their children like the stories muggles tell about the witches of old.

It was for the best though children needed to learn to use and control their magic. If they didn't they could end up causing harm to those they care about. Accidental magic only got worse as magic users aged and their bodies grew stronger allowing them to house more energy within themselves. Without proper training to control these energies and put it to good use accidental magic could cause all the latent magical energy in a person to act all at once. A single anger fueled argument would cause all the energy stored in an individual for years to rush out in a single use of accidental magic and destroy an entire city block.

Muggles have been saying that such events were caused by gas leaks that caught a flame. In a way it is true the untrained witches and wizards are always in danger of catching a spark of anger and letting loose the fury within them.

With these thoughts in mind Minerva straightened her back and steeled her gaze she would not allow the son of two of her favorite lions to end up as some muggle cover up. She locked her eyes on the boy "What ever misgivings about magic your guardians have I'm sure I can clear up Mr. Potter."

Harry gulped at her sudden change in demeanor the slight static he felt earlier was now beginning to feel like a thunderstorm had come and replaced the woman. He stepped back and allowed her to enter and began to head towards his relatives "They're in the kitchen right now. It's right over here"

Minerva followed behind the child as he led her through a rather modest home it had hardly changed at all since she had last seen it. She had been the one to check it before she and Albus left young Harry here. The television had been upgraded to a newer model and more pictures hug from the walls, but everything else had remained the same as it was ten years ago.

She could hear voices coming from the room ahead of her. Curiously the talking ceased as soon as Harry entered the room, that was usually reserved for her entrance. Never the less she continued after the boy and entered the kitchen. At the table sat Vernon and Petunia Dursley both had been enjoying an early lunch together before Harry had entered the room. Their son must have already finished or wasn't home at all, because he was nowhere to be seen.

All eyes locked onto her as she stepped into the room and broke the tension caused by Harry's entrance. The older male rose and was the first to respond "Who are you and what are you doing in my home!" He shouted. Before she could respond he whipped his head towards his nephew "And you! why are you letting strangers in here?"

Trying to get ahead of the situation before it could spiral out of control Minerva answered the man "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am here as a representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your nephew Harry will be of age to attend the school at the start of the next term and I am here to receive confirmation as to whether or not he will be attending."

It was quiet for just a moment before pandemonium broke loose in the kitchen of number four privet drive. "I will not have you training this little abomination to do anymore freakishness than he already does. I won't allow you to take him and send him back later to kill us with your devil's work." Vernon bellowed.

Petunia saw her past repeating itself and started screeching at the woman that had taken her sister "I won't have you come in here and take him away! You took Lily from our family and changed her, you made her cruel and evil! You killed her and her husband too and you dare bring that evil into my house now!"

Minerva was shocked at the instant and utter vehemence she was met with most families that had issues waited until she demonstrated magic to accost her. The shock was only temporary though. She wasn't a head of house and deputy headmistress, because she backed down from a challenge.

A quick silencing spell over the two left the room deathly quiet. The two adult Dursley's mouths kept moving for a few more seconds before they realized no sound was coming out. Fear overtook anger as they both stepped back from the woman.

Minerva used this chance to speak "Now if you are both done. I am not here to steal away your nephew and turn him into some wicked monster. I am here to help him harness that power within him. I can see that your family has had poor experiences with magic in the past, but I assure you Mr. Potter receiving and magical education is in your best interests."

She leveled each of them with a glare "I am going to release the spell keeping you quiet now, and I expect you to behave like reasonable people so that we might work through any issues you have." With that she waved her wand again and released the silencing spell.

Eyes filled with mistrust, and doubting that the curse she had used had been lifted at all Vernon attempted to speak first "I want you out of my house you are not welcome here." While not exactly what she wanted to hear it was progress so Minerva calmly responded "I will leave your home just as soon as I can get your acceptance to let Harry attend school at Hogwarts."

By the look on Vernon Dursley's face that was not the response he wanted "We already told you he is not going to that freak school so you can make him more dangerous than he already is." The child must have hurt someone with accidental magic at some point. A shame since it would make this harder, but certainly not impossible.

Minerva began to explain "Harry will learn to better control his magic at Hogwarts, but it will not be dangerous nor will it be used on you when he returns. There are very strict laws prohibiting underaged magic in Britain and by learning to control his magic it will stop it from happening accidentally. If anything once he begins to learn at Hogwarts you will be safer than ever and should the worst happen and he try to harm you in any way the authorities will be here in an instant to stop him." While she was not fond of the worry this caused in Harry if it got him to Hogwarts then she could make it up to him there.

Vernon seemed to contemplate this if it would make the boy safer then maybe they should let him go, it would protect his family from the freak. "How do I know these law enforcers will come? They haven't come any other time he did things."

"That is because Harry doesn't have a wand yet. That is how our ministry tracks under age magic. Once he gets a wand and learns to use it his accidental magic will disappear almost entirely, and only in the most dire of circumstances will it reappear." Minerva responded.

This seemed to at least partially appease Vernon. It was enough that he was at least considering to allow his nephew to leave with the woman. "How much is school going to cost us I won't let this school take food of my child's plate just to afford to send this one to learn how to be a circus performer."

Minerva bristled at the circus comment, but answered him anyway "While normally there is a reasonable fee required for a child to attend Hogwarts in the case of your nephew that has already been taken care of and he will attend without any cost to your own family. The only cost your family will accrue is whatever cost it takes to take him to, and pick him up from, the station that takes students to and from Hogwarts. He will need transportation at the beginning and end of the school year as well as during winter break should he choose not to stay at the school"

This information caught Vernon's attention "You mean this is a boarding school? He'll be gone for most of the year? All we have to do is drop him off at the station and you'll take care of him unitl the summer?"

"Yes Mr. Dursley Hogwarts is a boarding school, Harry will spend from the first of September until the third week of June at Hogwarts. While difficult and unorthodox it can be arranged during the school year for students to visit home if necessary." Minerva hoped it wouldn't come to that students that had to floo home every other weekend or even every month tended to have trouble keeping up with their coursework.

Vernon wide eyed quickly responded "No, no that won't be necessary he won't need to come back I'm sure he'll be fine staying until summer and then coming back." Hopefully if he was away long enough the authorities would have whatever it is they need to track the boy. If not the less time he was here the safer they'd be from him.

Minerva was worried about the desire to get rid of their nephew, but hopefully that would clear with time once Harry learn to better control his magic. She turned to Petunia who had been quiet since her original outburst "It seems your husband is alright with sending Harry to Hogwarts do you have any concerns?"

Petunia's face pinched up ready to tear into the older woman, but Petunia was never one to stand on her own against others "No, if my husband thinks its for the best then just take the boy with you. Its not like you could make him any worse than he already is." With that Petunia walked out of the room.

Minerva frowned at this surely the boy couldn't have created so many problems with accidental magic to cause this level of distrust between family members. Harry had seemed quite well behaved for a child his aged since she had arrived. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts now was not the time dwell on that issue. Turning back to the remaining Dursley she raised her final question for him "If all is agreeable on Mr. Potter's schooling he will now need to get his supplies for classes. I will be accompanying your family to Diagon Alley where we can get everything he will need."

Vernon interrupted her here "We are far too busy to go on a shopping trip for a circus school he's old enough to get things himself and since you said it was already paid for he won't need any money from us to get whatever he needs." Vernon made to follow after his wife in the other room.

In all her years Minerva had never seen such blatant neglect of a child. To send an eleven year old child alone to a place they've never been with no money or way to get home was an affront to everything she stood for. Minerva rounded on the man ready to give him such a scolding he'd rue the day he ever thought he could neglect a child in her presence. As she opened her mouth to let loose a torrent of reprimands on the man a small voice cut through the air stopping her "If that's all are you ready to go Ms. McGonagall?"

Harry had stood silent through the whole exchange and was now looking up at Minerva a small smile could be seen on the child's lips. He couldn't help himself after almost losing it all he now had a chance to well and truly learn magic and everything it had to offer. It took everything he had not to grab Ms. McGonagall and start dragging her out of the house. He was ready to see what magic was like and the anticipation was bubbling over into excitement the longer he waited.

Minerva took a breath to calm herself. If the Dursleys didn't want to come with them to Diagon Alley then so be it she would take him on her own. "Yes, Harry I'm ready. Let's go get your things shall we."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry followed Ms. McGonagall out of number four Privet Drive to the sidewalk where she stopped and turned to face him. "Normally a family will drive to London as close to our destination as they can before we walk on foot to the entrance. Since your guardians have decided to not accompany us we will have to use another means to get to Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded attentively, though he had no idea where they were going or how they were getting there. At this point Harry would have agreed to anything so long as it let him see magic in person. Harry watched as she reached back into her green robes and once again pulled out her wand and held it out it front of her. Harry's eyes widened when he realized he was going to see magic performed once again by his new traveling companion.

Before Harry could ask what magic she was about to do a huge purple triple decker bus slammed into existence right next to him. The doors opened and a lithe young man stepped out in a deep purple conductors outfit. He was wearing a purple overcoat on top of a white button-up shirt, on his head rested a short billed purple hat with a red binding encircling it.

He stood in front of him holding a card that he began to read from "Hello stranded witch or wizard my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor today on the Knight Bus. Whenever you need a ride just hold out your wand to signal the bus and we'll be there to pick you up." lowering the card and giving the pair a smile he continued "Now that that's done with. What can I do you for?"

While Harry was still awestruck by the bus appearing out of thin air Minerva took the lead and answered Stan, "Two tickets to Diagon Alley please." Stan pulled out two slips over shimmering paper from his coat along with his wand. He tapped each ticket with his wand before handing both over to Minerva, "That's two tickets to Diagon aboard and take a seat. It's thirteen sickles for a hot chocolate if your interested."

With that Stan climbed back on to the purple bus and waited for the two new passengers to get in. Minerva handed Harry his ticket and guided him onto the bus with her. The inside of the Knight Bus wasn't like any bus Harry has ever been on.

The seats looked more like armchairs and all of them seemed to be on wheels. Candles burned in brackets along the walls of the bus flickering to provide light inside the carriage if the curtains on the windows were closed. Minerva lead Harry towards the back of the bus where two plaid colored armchairs were open so they could sit next to each other. Harry was delighted to find his chair was perfectly plush as he sank down into his seat.

Stan spoke up from the front of the bus "Next stop Diagon Alley Leaky Cauldron entrance hang on to your seats everyone." With that the driver stepped on the gas and the Knight Bus lurched into motion sending all the chairs sliding towards the back. Harry was startled by the sudden commotion all around him. Chaos surrounded them as chairs slammed into one another and passengers tried to go about their business. Some passengers could be seen reading newspapers that seemed to have moving picture, but whenever Harry tried to get a closer look the bus would hit a turn and everything would go sliding once again. Other passengers seemed content to try and have a quick meal during their ride. There were all manner of meals going on from a simple bowl of cereal, to what appeared to be an entire roasted hog resting on a table next to one gentleman on the bus.

Harry's seat slid towards and open window and he took the chance to glance outside. Out the window colors flew by in a spectacular blur as they raced through the streets. Taking a peek ahead of them he could see objects dodging out of the way of the bus. Street signs, mailboxes, fire hydrants, and anything and everything else that got in the way of the bus. Harry could have swore they drove through someone's living room at one point, but as quick as it appeared it was gone again as the Knight Bus continued to barrel forward at breakneck speeds.

With the crack loud enough to rival a thunderbolt the bus stopped instantly in the middle of the street in London. Stan somehow still in his position up at the front of the bus called out to all the passengers, "Leaky Cauldron, London. Gather your belongings before you leave." Harry stood from his seat and look around for Ms. McGonagall. Her seat had drifted away from his during the ride and he didn't see her now. A hand appeared on his shoulder and he glanced back and saw her. "This is where we get off. Come along Harry."

They departed from the bus and the second they were both off it disappeared again, off to its next stop. Harry was confused as it left, "How is that no one notices a giant purple bus speeding across Britain?" Minerva smiled at his question, "Witches and wizards are required to keep magic a secret. To that effect many ways of hiding magic from the world have been created. The Knight Bus uses a particular charm known as the notice me not charm that forces nonmagical people to focus on anything other than the bus when its nearby." she explained.

"So I'm not allowed to tell anyone about magic then?" Harry asked. Minerva was greatly confused now. Surely he knew not to break the statute of secrecy? "Harry didn't you know about keeping your magic a secret? Your aunt and uncle should have let you know about that when you first started having bouts of accidental magic?"

It was now Harry's turn to be confused "How would my aunt and uncle know anything about magic? I only just found out that there were other people that could do magic besides me today." The feeling of static surrounding Minerva had returned when she heard about Harry's complete lack of knowledge regarding the wizarding world.

Minerva was growing more concerned "Harry do you know anything at all about the wizarding world? About your place in it?" Harry felt like he had done something wrong with how upset she was getting with each added response "Just what you've told me today. I'm sorry, should I have known more?" Minerva reigned in her anger it wouldn't do any good to get upset over this now "You haven't done anything wrong Harry. I just figured you would've learned about our world growing up. Since you haven't I will gladly fill you in on any questions you have. First though I should warn you when we enter Diagon Alley many people will want to meet you. You are actually one of the most famous wizards in Britain. Frankly I'm surprised no one noticed you on the bus."

Harry was stunned not only was he not in any trouble, but he was a famous wizard without even knowing it? "Ms. McGonagall how can I be famous if I didn't even know other magical people existed until a few hours ago?" Minerva watched the confusion spread through his features, but rather than explaining everything right now she thought it best to show Harry everything and explain as they went. "Come Harry I'll explain everything as we go, but we really must get your school supplies today."

Minerva began leading Harry into what appeared to be a broken down shop that they had been standing in front of since they got off the Knight Bus. They walked into the building, the inside was a completely different place than the ruined outside. The Leaky Cauldron was a medieval styled pub complete with large wooden tables and a metal chandelier filled with candles hung over the center of the main room. A bar dominated one side of the room currently being wiped down by a short bald man dressed in dark black robes.

One patron was stood at the bar getting ready to order when the door opened. He turned to see who had just entered the pub and upon seeing a small child with black hair parted just enough that he could glimpse a lightning bolt shaped scar on the kid's forehead. Any thought of ordering a drink from the bar vanished once he saw the scar. He began to move towards the child already shouting out to get his attention, "Harry Potter! It's Harry Potter!"

Everyone in the pub stopped and faced the door at the other patrons exclamation. There were gasps of shock as more and more people noticed the savior of the wizarding world had just walked into the Leaky Cauldron. There was a mass scramble to reach the child, to be the first to approach him, to shake his hand. All the occupants of the pub gathered around their starstruck savior to deliver their thanks and greetings.

For his part Harry did his best not to panic as around twenty adults he had never met came over to meet him. He shook their hands and did his best to respond to their thanks, but he had no idea what he had done to receive such adoration from complete strangers. He smiled at the group, but made sure he stayed close to Ms. McGonagall knowing that the serious woman would make sure nothing got out of hand for him.

Minerva was doing just that, every person currently surrounding the boy was a former student of hers. They might have been out of Hogwarts for several years, but not a single one of them had forgotten how strict their transfiguration professor could be. After each person had gotten their chance to greet their hero Minerva cleared her throat and spoke to crowd, "Alright everyone that's enough. We have several stops to make in Diagon Alley, and if we want to get to all the shops before they close we must get moving.

The crowd began to disperse and Minerva started guiding Harry towards the far end of the pub. They entered a small brick enclave that only contained a single trash can off to one side. Minerva approached the wall and took out her wand and started to tap on the bricks. After a few taps the bricks began to sink into the wall and fold away. More and more bricks started to move slowly exposing an archway that lead to a busy street full of people dressed in black robes hurrying about their business. Once the bricks had settled Harry could clearly make out a metal arch that spelled out "Diagon Alley".

Minerva looked to Harry, "Our first stop will be Gringotts at the other end of the alley. Gringotts is the only wizarding bank in Britain, and if were going to get your supplies we'll first need to get wizarding money from the bank." With that she began to stride forward with Harry following beside her as she weaved through the crowd.

As they walked Harry glanced at everything around him. There were stores that sold all manner of strange and exciting items. One store sold what appeared to magical hats, showcasing simple caps, tailored top hats, and extremely extravagant peacock feathered masks. Another shop had a sign that proclaimed to sell self-dancing shoes. Mannequins danced in the window doing an impressive tango. Whether the shoes were the cause of the dance was unclear, but the sight was fascinating to behold regardless. Every building they passed held fascinating magical items that Harry thought would only ever exist in his dreams or in the pages of a fantasy novel.

The people on the streets were no less eccentric than the stores they shopped at. Wizards and witches passed them by in a rainbow of colored robes. Reds, whites, blacks, and yellows swirled around their wearers. There were robes that changed colors with each step or ones that would rise up higher if the owner was about to step into a puddle to keep itself dry. Some robes even had little moving pictures on them as Harry watched a star twinkle and shoot across one wizards robe.

With all the sights to behold around him Harry barely noticed as they reached a large marble building that towered over one end of the alley. Atop its grand pillared doorway the name of building stood clear for all to see, _Gringotts Bank._ The pair walked into the impressive building and approached the back of the line leading to the front desk. Minerva took this chance to explain Gringotts and its purpose to Harry. "Gringotts is, as I told you earlier, the only bank in wizarding Britain. It is run almost entirely by the goblins that founded the bank centuries ago. The only wizard influence in the bank comes solely from our Ministry of Magic that only exerts enough influence over the bank that it can't single handedly destroy our economy."

Harry was paying close attention to everything Ms. McGonagall told him, but still allowed his eyes to wander around to the strange creatures all around him. He assumed these were the goblins she had just mentioned to him. They were creatures that were shorter than him even though he was only eleven. They all bore the same grimace on their faces as though any task no matter how simple brought them great displeasure.

Minerva noticed his gaze tracking some off the goblins so she decided to elaborate more on them to her charge. "The goblin's culture is quite different from ours, they do not appreciate social niceties. They view them as a waste of time that could be better served doing something else. The Goblin's main interests are wealth and combat, and anything that keeps them from these will only serve to irritate them. That is why most of the goblins you see here are so upset. Dealing with witches and wizards that don't bother to respect their customs all day tends to grate on their nerves."

Harry eyes wandered back towards her direction,"So when we reach the front desk we should be as straight forward as possible?" he asked. Minerva smiled at him, "That's exactly right Mr. Potter. When we get to the front of the line we go up to the goblin at the desk and ask to go to the vault set up for you by your late parents, and the goblins will lead us to where it is. Would you like to be the one to ask when we get up there?"

Harry nodded absently that he would like to try asking the goblin. He was distracted by what she had just told him "My parents set up a vault for me?" Minerva realized the boy probably knew very little about his parents if the Dursleys hadn't told him anything about magic she decided to enlighten him a little on what she could. "Yes Harry your parents set up a trust vault in your name to pay for your Hogwarts tuition as well as any supplies you might need during your time there. Your parents were some of the nicest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and wanted to make sure that if anything happened to them you would still be able to attend the school they both loved so much."

Everything started to drift into the background as all of Harry's focus went solely on to what Ms. McGonagall was telling him. A slew of questions burst from his mouth "You met my parents? What were they like? Were they really drunks like Aunt Marge said they were? You said they went to Hogwarts? What were they like as students? Did the-" Minerva cut him off "Harry please calm down I'll tell you anything I can about them there's no rush. First and foremost your parents were most certainly not drunks. Whatever that woman told you about them I insist you forget this very instant. Your parents were both incredibly brave and loyal people that enriched the lives of everyone they came across, and they loved you more than anything else. Your mother, Lily, was the most intelligent student I ever had. She could figure out any spell no matter how difficult and put it to great use in record time. She was kind to those she was close to, and fierce to anyone that would wrong them. I remember her chasing your father out of castle with hexes when she caught him trying to prank one her friends."

"Your father, James, was a prankster through and through. He and his friends loved to cause all kinds of chaos at Hogwarts. Anything they set out to do was a game to them and could only mean trouble for anyone else. Despite this they all had good intentions at heart, either trying to lighten someone's mood with a good laugh or to get revenge for a friend that was wronged. While not always tasteful, their pranks were always quite theatrical and required more work than they would ever admit to. Your father was more than just a prankster though. He went above and beyond for his friends. When his best friends Sirius Black was kicked out by his parents James let him stay at his house. Once he started dating your mother he calmed down considerably. He was still quick with a joke and was always willing to help out a fellow prankster, but began to show his caring side more, especially around those close to him."

At this point tears were escaping Harry at a rapid rate. He was crying for the loss of his parents, for the injustice of never getting to know them, for thinking they were horrible for such a long time. He reached out and wrapped his arms around McGonangall's waist pulling her into a desperate hug. He needed the comfort to help him deal with everything. Learning about his parents is something that he had wanted for his entire life. To hear that they were such wonderful people filled him with such an incredible feeling that soon the tears of guilt turned into tears of joy. No longer were his parents drunks that nearly killed him, they were amazing people that were everything he could hope for and more.

Minerva held Harry close as he worked through his emotions. Other people in the line turned to look at them, but she paid them no mind. Her only focus was on making sure the child in front of her knew how much his parents cared about him. By the time Harry had calmed down and cleaned himself up some they were the next in line to speak with the goblins. Minerva was ready to step up and speak on Harry's behalf, but when they were called up Harry was the one that spoke "I'd like to go to my vault to get some money out."

The goblin glanced down at the child and asked "What is your vault number?" Harry glanced at Minerva since he had no idea which vault it was. She stepped up next to him and answered the goblins question, "Vault 687 I have the key with me." The goblin pointed to his left "Griphook will take you to the vault." The two began to walk in the direction the goblin had indicated and spotted another goblin that was waiting for them next to a cart that would lead them down into the bank.

As they neared the goblin he opened the door to the cart and waved them in. Once they had stepped inside the cart he followed them in and closed the gate behind them before pulling a switch that caused the cart to accelerate down the tracks. The stone walls blurred by and the cart shifted violently in every direction as it made dozens of turns. The ride took several minutes, and by the end of it Harry had completely lost track of what turns they had made. Harry wasn't even sure if they were above or below the bank at this point.

The goblin opened the gate once again and stepped out of the cart onto a stone walkway wide enough for two people to stand next to each other with some room between them. He continued walking down the path without waiting for them and Harry and Minerva quickly left the cart to catch up to him. They walked past two other vaults when the goblin stopped and turned to face them "The key." Minerva produced a small golden key from her robes and handed it to the goblin. He took the key and placed it into a small slot on the door before turning it multiple times to unlock the vault.

The large stone door shuddered and swung open revealing large mounds of golden coins, as tall as Harry, sat in piles in the room. Minerva was surprised at the sheer amount of galleons in the vault that was meant for Harry to acquire school supplies with. With the amount of money in the vault Harry could easily buy supplies for every student at Hogwarts and still have enough left to travel the world during the summer.

Harry stared at the glittering piles gold within the vault in amazement. "How much is all of this worth?" he wondered aloud. His question snapped Minerva out of her revere, "It's worth quite a lot Harry. You could live comfortably for many years off of all this." "I'm glad my Aunt and Uncle didn't know about it then. They probably would've taken it all." He murmured. Clearing his throat Harry look towards Ms. McGonagall "So how much do I need for my school supplies?" With some quick calculation in her head Minerva answered him "You'll need around one hundred twenty five galleons to get everything we need today."

The goblin was prepared for them and produced a sack from the cart to place the coins in. With the money acquired they all climbed back onto the cart and rode back to the main area of the bank. Stepping off the cart after a second dizzying ride Harry and Minerva left the bank to start their shopping trip. The first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

The store was a small wooden building that displayed some of its finely made robes on the mannequins in it display facing the street. Inside the store were racks filed with robes organised by color making it seem as though a rainbow had found its way indoors. Minerva led them towards the black robes that he will need for Hogwarts. As they approached the robes a sales witch noticed them and started over to where they were. "Is there anything I can help you with today?" she asked. Minerva is the one that responded "Yes, he'll need three sets of Hogwart's robes no house symbol, one wizarding hat, a pair of dragon hide gloves, and a winter cloak."

As the sales witch left to gather all the items Harry took the chance to ask another question, "You asked not to have a house symbol on the clothes what is that?" Minerva turned back to Harry to answer him "When you first arrive at Hogwarts you will be sorted into a house. This house will be your family while your at Hogwarts. Each house represents the personalities of the students within it. The houses are Gryffindor which values courage and bravery, Ravenclaw which values intelligence and the pursuit of knowledge, Hufflepuff which values loyalty and kindness, and Slytherin which values ambition and cunning."

Harry paused as he took this new information in. It seemed like the houses were very important at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure where he'd end up, but he liked the idea of gaining a family while he was at school. He was smiling as the sales witch came back over to them "I've gathered all your items if you'd please step into the back we'll get your measurements and you can come pick them up later once we've tailored them.

Harry followed the witch through a door at the back of the store that led to smaller room with three raised circles on the floor and several mirrors. Standing on one of the circles already was a young boy roughly Harry's age and height that had pale skin and platinum blonde hair that was brushed back along his head. A tape measure flitted around him taking measurements as a quill and parchment wrote everything down.

The witch guided Harry onto the stand next to the boy and used her wand to cast a spell on a tape measure that sat at his feet. Once she cast the spell the tape measure sprang to life and began to measure him just like the other boy. The witch left saying she'd be back once it was finished.

Once the witch left the other boy decided to speak up "Hello, my names Draco I'm assuming from how young you are that you will also be joining Hogwarts this year?" Harry nodded into the mirror where the two boys could see each other. "Yeah I'm hoping to get all my supplies today." Draco nodded "I wish we could better robes for Hogwarts. Purebloods shouldn't have to wear such cheap robes because everyone else can't afford them." A sneer formed on his face as he spoke about the clothing.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the other child's tone, but something he said caught Harry's attention "What's a Pureblood? Is that some kind of blood magic user?" he asked maybe this boy knew why the blood protected him years ago. Draco's sneer deepened at the question "You must be a muggleborn then. I suppose I can enlighten a poor soul such as yourself as to why we Purebloods are superior. Purebloods are witches and wizards of a flawless pedigree. Those that have not tainted their bloodline with muggle blood for generations. The constant addition of magical prowess to the family leads to children with greater magical ability being born. Unlike muggleborns that come from two nonmagical parents that happen to spontaneously gain the ability to use magic due to some mistake of nature. Purebloods are not dark wizards that use blood magic you should be careful not to say such insults again not all Purebloods practice the dark arts."

While Harry didn't appreciate being talked down to it was still a fairly informative speech. He learned that there was some kind of genetic superiority in the wizarding world and that blood magic was not an okay topic to bring up with people. Seeing that Draco was awaiting a response he stopped his internal musings "Sorry both my parents were magical, but they died so I ended up being raised by muggles." Harry hoped he used the word "muggle" correctly it seemed to mean nonmagical and would hopefully appease the arrogant male next to him.

Draco thought on that for a moment before nodding to himself "Sorry for your loss. Having both wizarding parents means you're at least a halfblood. It means you come from a magical family, but not as old or as untainted as Purebloods. If you stick with the right crowds you might be able to marry into a lesser bloodline to help make it purer." Harry kept his eyes on Draco's reflection "And the right crowds would be Purebloods like yourself?" Draco nodded "Yes and you would be wise to do so, Pureblood families control a lot of what goes on in the wizarding world. If you want to move up in life getting into their good graces is a must."

Harry decided to continue questioning the boy since he seemed to be willing to fill him in on things he didn't know. "So what sort of things should I know about Purebloods if I want to get closer with them?" Draco smiled "I'm glad you understand what's important. If you want Purebloods, or families that aim to become Purebloods, to accept you you'll need to brush up on your etiquette to survive in their social circles. What's more important though is that you demonstrate your value to them. Purebloods want to strengthen their families, so if you can show them that you can do that they'll be more willing to look past any issues in your bloodline."

Harry cringed internally at the thought of having to learn what he was certain was an extensive list of etiquette rules maybe it would be easier just to impress them. "What sort of things would show my worth?" Draco contemplated about it "Well the simplest would probably be wealth. If you can amass a certain level of wealth you could insert yourself into Pureblood society. The more wealth you have the higher you could place yourself. Another option would be to gain political power. Many Pureblood families need political power to either protect their traditions, or to advance a new idea. If you gained political power and were willing to aid their cause they would be highly appreciative. Finally the only other thing I can think of is to perform an incredibly impressive feat of magic along the lines of slaying a dragon single handedly which hasn't been done for centuries. Something like that would show that you have incredible magical power and could lead to a family having stronger children that would advance the family even further. That would be by far the hardest way to impress a Pureblood family, but would probably net the greatest results."

That was a lot of information to take in all at once. Harry didn't fancy his chances at fighting a dragon. From the stories he had read dragons were never easily defeated, and he doubted the real ones were much different. On the other hand he already had at least some amount of wealth, and according the Ms. McGonagall he was quite impossibly famous already so he might have some political power too.

The thing was that Harry wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of the Purebloods. Harry wasn't one for material possessions he treasured what he had, but wouldn't go out and buy new things just to show off his wealth. He was humble at his core, growing up with nothing made him appreciate the simplest of things.

Draco's measurements were done and the sales witch came to collect him. Draco called back to Harry as he left, "Keep what we talked about in mind I'll see you at Hogwarts.". Harry watched him disappear behind the door as it shut, thinking about everything that had just happened.

Harry continued to ponder about his latest conversation until his measurements finished a few minutes later. The sales which came and collected him and led him back to Minerva and told him his purchases would be ready later. Minerva walked out of the shop with him and back out on to the bustling alley. "Our next stop will be Ollivander's to get your wand. It is the most important magical item you will ever own so you must take care of it."

Harry nodded still lost in his thoughts over Purebloods. Harry decided to leave it alone for now he wouldn't make a decision on whether or not to try and earn Pureblood favor until he met other wizards that weren't Purebloods to see if they were better or worse to associate with.

They walked down the alley until they reached an ancient looking sign the hung above a shop that read _Ollivander's._ They entered the store and immediately were met with an old man that stared at Harry with large pale eyes. "Greetings Mr. Potter come to finally get yourself a wand I see." Harry nodded and the old man clapped his hands an excited smile on his face "Right this way then I'm sure you'll be an exciting wizard to try and find a match for."

Harry followed the man further into the shop over to what appeared to be his desk. The old man took out a tape measure and walked back over to Harry. "I'm Mr. Ollivander and I'm going to need to take a few measurements to help me pick out the right wand for you. Is that alright?" Harry nodded once again in acceptance and then Mr. Ollivander started measuring his arms, shoulders, and hands. Ollivander tossed the tape measure back over to his desk and rushed back into his shelves glancing at the wands picking up some and placing back others.

Ollivander returned to Harry carrying a few boxes "Alright Mr. Potter I'd like you to take these wands in your dominant hand and give them a wave. First let's try yew with unicorn hair." He passed the first wand over to Harry a light colored wood with an engraved handle. Harry made a big wave with his arm feeling incredibly silly until he saw a few red sparks come out the tip of the wand. Before Harry could announce his surprise Ollivander took back the wand "No, no, not that one. How about this? Mahogany with unicorn hair." He passed Harry another wand a rich red color that was longer than the last one. Harry grabbed and gasped in shock dropping the wand. "Sorry it felt like ice when I grabbed it. It startled me." Ollivander just smiled back and picked up the wand "No need to apologize it clearly wasn't the right wand. Here try this next."

Harry was handed a darker colored wood this time a similar length to the red wand. This time the wand felt slightly warm to the touch. Harry gave it a wave and yellow sparks came out. It was a larger amount of sparks than the first wand, but they sprayed out in a wide arc. Ollivander shook his head as he took back the wand "No, far to flexible for you though we are getting somewhere."

Ollivander picked up the remaining boxes deciding they weren't right without Harry waving them and went back to his shelves. This time he returned with fewer wands, but each seemed to made of varying shades of dark colored wood. He passed Harry the first one, a short wand with a silver band going around the center of the wand. Harry felt the same warm feeling as the last wand, but even greater than before. Harry gave it wave and with a crack the wand broke in his hand. "I'm sorry Mr. Ollivander! I don't know what happened?"

Ollivander just waved Harry off "Don't worry Mr. Potter you aren't the first to break a wand in my shop and you won't be the last. It just means you had too much magical energy for that wand to handle. Perhaps you should try this one next. Ebony with dragon's heartstring?" He gave Harry a pitch black wand with gnarled swirls going along its length. Harry waved this wand with the flashiest results yet, as flame erupted from the tip of the wand in a spectacular fashion.

Ollivander apparently wasn't satisfied with this result and handed Harry his next wand. "Walnut with phoenix feather." He said. This wand felt cold, but not as chilling as the mahogany wand. Harry lifted his arm and before he could even raise it up high Ollivander snatched the wand back. "Definitely not that one." He once again traveled through his shelves this time returning with only two wands.

"This first wand is made of holly, a phoenix feather core, nice and supple." Harry held the wand and felt warmth all over his hand as he held it. The heat rose the longer he held the wand going from a comfortable warmth to an uncomfortable heat. Harry was about to let go of the wand before it started to calm down and cool off. Ollivander spoke up before he waved it, "Perhaps that's the one. You could certainly work wonders with it, but perhaps this will suit you a little better. Blackthorn and dragon heartstring rigid, but with some give to it." It was dark colored wood flawless down the length and a small moon carved into the base of the wand.

Harry grabbed the wand and the feeling was instantaneous. Power surged within him and the store itself started to shake. The wand vibrated fiercely in Harry's hand as if it was fighting him to get free. Harry could feel the magic of the wand pushing against him and he started to push back. Harry forced the energy he was feeling towards the wand and as he did the store started to return to normal as the shaking stopped. With the wand calmed all Harry could feel was a warm feeling coursing throughout every inch of his body.

Ollivander cleared his throat to get Harry's attention "No need to wave it. I'm quite worried what might happen to my shop if you did. That wand is certainly meant for you. Blackthorn wood and dragon's heartstring is a dangerous combination for a wand. Both represent power and without a strong enough wizard the wand would overpower their intent and do whatever it wanted. Eleven inches and mostly rigid a fine wand for you Mr. Potter I expect great things from you. Rigid wands are excellent for precise magics like transfiguration or runic spells. You should know though, that blackthorn wands only truly bond with their partners after going through hardship together."

"That will be seven galleons for the wand. Thank you for such an exciting challenge today." Harry paid for the wand and went back to McGonagall near the door where she had been waiting. "I overheard that your wand was good for transfiguration. I expect you to do well in my class."She said. Harry smiled back at her, "I can't wait to try and do magic when can I start learning spells?" he asked excitedly.

"You won't be able to cast any spells until you get to Hogwarts, but you can read up on them in your books. Which is what we are going to get next." She once again led Harry out the store and down the alley even further. They approached the busiest store they had been to yet with several people perusing the store. Above the door hung a sign announcing the store as _Flourish and Blotts._ The two of them entered and Harry got his first look at an immense bookstore. The building was filled with books everywhere the eye could see. The walls were made into shelves and filled with books. Shelves and displays filled the open floor of the building organizing into rows for customers to walk through to find what they were looking for.

Minerva walked towards the center of the store where a display labeled an area of shelves as _Hogwart's school books._ Minerva helped Harry collect all the books he would need for his first year at Hogwarts. Harry reached down to pick up a copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ but just before he grabbed it his hand collided with another person's. "Sorry about that I didn't see you there." Harry quickly apologized.

When they both stood back up Harry could see who it was he bumped into clearly. She was a girl around the same age as him with bushy brown hair that reached to the center of her back. She had round brown eyes that were locked on to Harry's emerald pair. She started to speak to him, "It's alright I wasn't paying attention either. Hi my name's Hermione. Nice to meet you."

Harry smiled at her "Nice to meet you too Hermione. My name is Harry. Since you were going for that book too does that mean you're in first year like me?" A smile started to grow on her face too "Yep I just got my letter last week telling me about Hogwarts. My parents and I were certain it was a joke, until earlier today when a Prof. Flitwick showed up at my home and levitated the couch." she exclaimed towards the end.

Harry started to laugh "The same thing happened with me as soon as I saw the letter I thought for sure it was a joke from someone who had seen me reading a fantasy story in the library." Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "I thought the same thing. I spend a fair amount of time reading in the library, and one of my favorite things to read has always been fiction stories about wizards and witches."

Harry was surprised to hear her life was so similar to his and probed a little deeper, "I really started to read the fantasy novels in an attempt to figure out what caused the weird things to happen around me. Turns out it was something called accidental magic." Harry admitted shyly hoping that the other girl shared this in common as well.

Hermione was shocked by Harry's admission "No way! That's the exact same thing that happened to me I magically repaired my favorite toy when I was little and it broke." She stared at Harry expectantly wanting him to share his accidental magic experience. After hearing her incredibly innocent sounding story Harry decided to go with one of the mysterious things that had happened to him prior to Aunt Marge's dog. "When I was six my Aunt cut my hair really short and I hated it and when I woke up the next morning it completely grown back like she had never cut it." Harry chuckled at how silly the story sounded now. In all honesty getting a haircut would probably be good for him, it would make it easier to deal with his unruly hair.

Harry and Hermione began discussing the stories they had read and wondering if such things were possible now that they knew they were magical. The two had been talking for a few minutes when a group of adults approached the pair. Hermione was the first to notice the group coming up to them "Oh! Harry here come my parents and Prof. Flitwick." Following where Hermione was looking Harry turned around and saw the people Hermione had mentioned. "The other woman with them is Ms. McGonagall she also teaches at Hogwarts. She's the one who came with me today." Harry informed her.

The adults stopped in front of the two kids, "I believe we are here for books Mr. Potter, not idle chatter." Minerva said with a small smirk playing on her lips. Harry noticed the mirth in the older woman and smiled back at her "Hermione and I were just talking about how similar our experiences were before we knew about Hogwarts and then got into a conversation about books we've read." Hermione's parents smiled at what they heard. It was a relief to hear that their daughter had found a kindred spirit in the young boy. It also soothed them to hear that the boy had at least a somewhat similar experience as Hermione. No doubt she would ecstatically fill them in on everything she learned later, but just hearing that she wasn't alone warmed their hearts.

Hermione decided to speak up next "Mom, Dad, this is Harry. He's going to be starting Hogwarts this year too." The smile she wore threatened to overtake her entire face with its radiance. Seeing Hermione so happy instantly brought smiles to her parents faces. Flitwick decided to make himself known to the new boy and had picked up on a certain detail he said earlier. "Hello Harry, I'm Prof. Flitwick. I teach charms at Hogwarts, and I am also the Head of House for Ravenclaw. If you are as similar to Miss. Granger as you say then I wouldn't be surprised to see you both join my house this year."

Minerva seemed to take Flitwick's statement as a challenge "I don't know about that Filius. Both of them are awfully brave to embrace an entirely new world. I would think they'd be with me in Gryffindor." Flitwick embraced the challenge from his fellow Head of House wholeheartedly "We shall see where they end up Minerva, but I'm sure they'll excel regardless of where they end up." The challenging nature between the two seemed to calm down and become more amicable after that.

The group gathered the remaining books and moved to the checkout counter to pay for their items. Hermione had also purchased one extra book not included in the school list titled _Hogwarts: A History._ The groups left the store together and headed their separate ways with Harry promising to find Hermione in September so they could ride to the school together.

The next stop for Harry and Minerva was a general wizarding supplies store to get the last remaining items he would need for classes. They got a pewter cauldron, a set of glass phials for his potions samples, a telescope for astronomy, a set brass scales, and a trunk to store it all in. As they moved through the aisles Minerva noticed that Harry had trouble reading some of the signs further away and asked "Harry when was the last time you had your eyes checked?" Harry was confused by the sudden question about his eyesight, but answered honestly "I've never had them checked Aunt Petunia got me these when I was young and one of my teachers mentioned I was having trouble seeing the board in class. I'm not really sure where she got them, but they do help."

Minerva's ire for the Durselys grew, but kept herself in check. "We'll be making one more stop at a magical optometrist that owns a store on the clinic to get you a new pair of glasses. I won't have you blowing yourself up, because you misread Latin off the board." Harry gulped nervously he hadn't realized how dangerous a simple mistake with magic could be and agreed to get his eyes checked.

After paying for the remaining school supplies and collecting his purchases, along with his books, into his new trunk, that Minerva kindly shrunk down for him, they left the shop and headed back up the alley. The streets were beginning to this as more people finished their business and returned to their homes. Thanks to the less crowded streets it was a quicker journey back up the alley to a shop named _Spectacular Spectacles._ They entered the shop and Harry looked around at the dozens of pairs of glasses around the square room.

The two of them walked up to the main counter where they were greeted by an older gentleman in light blue robes. He smiled as the two newest customers approached. "Hello, welcome to Spectacular Spectacles Diagon Alley's premier magical eyewear location. What can I do for you today?" Minerva answered him kindly, "This child needs to have his eyes checked for new prescription glasses. He'll also need new frames for the lenses."

The man behind the counter nodded to her request and stepped from behind the counter and gestured for Harry to follow him over to a seat on the other side of the store. Harry made himself comfortable as the man got a stool to place next Harry's chair and sat down in it.

"Alright now I need you to take off your glasses and look towards me. Try to keep your eyes open the whole time. You'll see some flashes from my wand as we go, but don't worry its all perfectly normal." The man told Harry as he pulled out his wand from a holder on his belt. Over the next few minutes Harry starred directly at the man as his wand repeatedly sent flashes or red and yellow at his eyes. When the man finally lowered his wand Harry began blinking owlishly realizing all he could see were the spots in his vision from the flashes.

The man chuckled at Harry as he tried to blink away the side effects of the exam "The spots will disappear in a moment. I have all I need so I'll get to work on the lenses. While I'm doing that feel free to look for a set of frames that you'd like. Come over to the counter once you find a pair you like." He stood from his stool and set it back where it came from. He walked over to counter he was originally standing at, and began to take out some equipment presumably to make the lenses Harry would need.

Once the spots in his vision faded away Harry began to wander around the shop looking at the dozens of frames that were available. There were round frames similar to what he had now, or square ones that reached closer to the sides of his face. They all came in a multitude of colors ranging from flamboyant neon green to subtle and sleek blacks. Harry eventually ended up choosing a dark metallic looking frame for rectangular lenses. He picked up the frames he chose and brought over to the counter where the man was waiting for him. "Alright hand me the frames and I'll place the lenses in them." Harry handed over the metal frame and the man held up a square piece of glass he had been working on. He held the glass against the frames and with a tap of his wand two lenses cracked out of the glass and placed themselves perfectly into the frames. A few more waves of his wand to check that the lenses were solidly in place and with a satisfied nod he handed the newly made glasses to Harry. "That will be fifteen galleons."

Harry started to reach for his bag of money that he had gotten from the bank, but Minerva interrupted, "I'll pay for it Harry this was my idea. Besides you'll need that money to pay for the clothes when we return to Madam Malkin's." Minerva had already procured the necessary money from her person and placed it on the counter before Harry could try to object. He settled for a polite "Thank you." Harry hadn't received a gift in a long time and never had he received something as nice as the glasses he was now wearing.

They left the store together and made their way back towards the robe shop to collect their earlier purchase. Harry was seeing the alley crystal clearly now that he had a proper pair of glasses. Everything seemed so much more vibrant than it already had now that he could see every detail around him. They passed by all the shops they had went to that day, and to Harry it was like seeing it all again for the first time.

Once they entered Madam Malkin's they were greeted by the same sales witch that had helped them earlier. She brought out all the clothes they had asked for earlier perfectly sized to fit Harry's body. Harry paid for his clothes as Minerva resized his trunk to its original size and they placed the clothes inside of it, and shrunk it back down to a more convenient size.

It was beginning to get late as they left the shop and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Thankfully this time there wasn't a crowd of people clamoring to get Harry's attention. They calmly left the pub behind and Minerva allowed Harry to signal the Knight Bus to come pick them up. They rode back as calmly as one can manage on the Knight Bus. Both of them were beginning to feel the exhaustion of an entire day of shopping. The bus appeared in front of number four Privet Drive for the second time that day. Harry stepped off with his trunk, and waved goodbye to McGonagall as he walked back into his relatives house.


End file.
